Akuma x Tenshi x Akuma
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Dos demonios están condenados eternamente a vigilar las puertas del infierno, como castigo por un pecado que cometieron. Pero un día... conocen y se enamoran de una ángel, la cual está al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Podrán amarse o deberán desistir a sus sentimientos, por las prohibiciones de sus mundos? ¡Fic en conjunto con "XroMinisuka 'Ihara"! [GakupoxLukaxKaito/GakuLuKai/MagN'Ice]
1. Una dulce sonrisa y una canción

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes NO nos pertenecen (lamentablemente TwT). Únicamente éste fic nos pertenece, pero la trama original y las "canciones alternas" pertenecen a Shadechu Nightray._**

**_Parejas: GakuLuKai (Gakupo x Luka x Kaito) LukixMiku, LenxRin, etc…_**

**_Advertencias: Solo ligera violencia, pero nada más~_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Ihara: Shadechu Nightray tuvo un gran momento de iluminación y se le ocurrió que hiciéramos un fic en conjunto, lo cual me pareció una muy buena idea :D Ella creo sus propias versiones de las canciones: "Prisioner" y "Paper plane" lo cual nos sirvió de inspiración._**

**_._**

**_Shadechu: Bueno, aunque no uso el programa "Vocaloid" como tal, estuve tan ladillada (xD) un día, que en lo que escuchaba mi adorada saga "Prisoner y Paper plane" de los gemelitos Kagamine, en lo que buscaba imágenes de GakupoxLuka y KaitoxLuka en el todo poderoso Google (¿?) que me encontré con una imagen de mi nuevo three-pairing favorito: GakupoxLukaxKaito (o como le digo: GakuLuKai~)… y decidí hacer mi propia "parodia NO graciosa" de la saga de las canciones anteriormente nombradas._**

**_La saga sería el mismo título del fic: "Akuma x Tenshi x Akuma" ("Demonio x Ángel x Demonio" en español), la parodia de "Prisoner" se llamaría "Akuma to Akuma" ("El demonio y el demonio" en español), cantada/narrada desde los puntos de vista de Kaito y Gakupo. La parodia de "Paper plane" sería "Shoukan no Tenshi" ("La ángel de la redención" en español), cantada/narrada desde el punto de vista de Luka (y una pequeña parte por su hermano Luki). Las letras están adaptadas y compuestas directamente en español. Pero bueno… si alguien que lee esto conoce a otro alguien, que domine el Vocaloid en español… ¡Onegai, contacteme con él, para que la saga "Akuma x Tenshi x Akuma" salga a la luz! *w* Bueno… espero que disfruten del fic, lo favoriteen, den a follow y todo eso~ n3n_**

**_._**

**_Ihara: ¿Como están? :3 Espero que muy bien ñ_ñ. Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir más que desearles que disfruten del fic :3 Porfis dejen sus review si les gusto y si no les gusto… Bueno, pues no lo dejen xD_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Capítulo 01: Una dulce sonrisa y una canción…_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allí estaban, en un cuarto rodeado de una deprimente oscuridad, la cual opacaba las zonas rocosas negri-rojas y llameantes. Cada minuto, cada segundo que transcurría era un infierno (de forma literal). Allí, frente a aquellos demonios con atuendos negros, rasgados por algunas partes o bordes, y manchados con algo de sangre… se encontraba una enorme puerta que debían vigilar, más no debían (ni podían) traspasar esa enorme barrera, debido al gran castigo que se les había impuesto.

Uno de los chicos de piel albina, cuyo cabello corto era de color azulado, bufó. Sabían que debían pagar por los pecados que habían cometido, deseando día tras día poder ser libres. A su lado, un chico de abundantemente larga cabellera púrpura (atada en una coleta de caballo alta), se encontraba recostando su espalda en la puerta. Se dejó caer por la misma hasta llegar al piso, donde ya se encontraba sentado su compañero. Ambos poseían unas fundas, en las cuales reposaban guardadas sus armas de filo: una katana del peli-púrpura y un sable del peli-azul.

No solo sus atuendos eran algo similares, respecto a color y condiciones, (ya que el morado vestía una túnica similar a una yukata, y el azul un abrigo, acompañado por una bufanda oscura y rasgada), sino también por sus uñas de color negro (las del morado más largas y filosas que las del azul), y por sus sobrenaturales pupilas, ligeramente verticales como las de un felino. Ambos tenían ojos de color azul intenso, pero estaban igual de opacados y contagiados por la eterna oscuridad que les envolvía.

—¡Demonios! ¡No lo soporto más! —Exclamó el peli-azul, llevando ambas manos a su rostro para poder cubrirlo e intentando inútilmente ocultar su frustración… así como su tristeza, de las cuales su compañero era muy consciente—. ¡Es lo mismo, día tras día!

La tristeza y la frustración de Kaito poco a poco se fueron apoderando no solamente de su cuerpo… sino también del de su acompañante. Era totalmente normal, ya que antes de morir… fueron un solo ser… una sola persona… una sola alma y existencia… más al pecar y morir, el alma de "aquél ser" se dividió y convirtió… o mejor dicho: renació en dos demonios distintos. Pero aún con eso, como ellos "compartían" de cierta forma su corazón, prácticamente podían sentir lo mismo que sufriera el otro: si uno era herido, el otro igual sufría esa herida (aún si no la recibiera directamente)… si uno se enojaba, el otro igual… si uno lloraba, el otro también… y si uno moría… el otro también lo haría. Aquél ser anterior sabía que NO debía utilizar esa espada, para cometer un acto tan pecaminoso como el que hizo… pero por cosas del destino y una decisión, lo había hecho… por lo que ahora debían pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, en su anterior vida unísona.

Si tuviesemos que catalogarlos de alguna forma "familiar", podríamos decir que (ahora) los demonios Kaito Shion y Gakupo Kamui eran algo como… hermanos mellizos, por así decirlo… siendo Gakupo el catalogado "hermano mayor", no solo por ser algunos centímetros más alto que su "hermano"… sino porque el Kamui representaba la parte "racional y meticulosa" de su vida anterior… Kaito, por su parte, representaba el lado "impulsivo y arriesgado", así como el más "sensible"… razón por la cual era el más susceptible a sufrir las muy frecuentes depresiones que surgían, por vivir cada día en ese lugar oscuro e infernal. Gakupo llevó una mano a un hombro de su "mellizo", palmeándolo levemente e intentando (como siempre que sucedía) calmar la frustración del menor.

—Kaito… cálmate… —su voz gruesa, varonil y levemente rasposa (pues raras veces hablaba, si no era necesario) mantenía un tono pasivo, maduro, sabio y tranquilo: tal como su personalidad era.

—… Sí… —Respondió tras unos minutos de silencio y con tono de desencanto el nombrado, en lo que apartó levemente las manos de su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus ojos (notablemente tristes) a su compañero. Poco a poco fue calmándose (pues Gakupo literalmente lo sentía) y abrió la boca—. Gakupo-…

Más sin embargo, solo eso pudo articular, ya que se vio interrumpido por un grito furioso de: **_«¡Kaito Shion y Gakupo Kamui! ¡¿Qué hacen holgazaneando?!»_**, propinado por una molesta (y algo aguda) voz femenina. Perteneciente a una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, sus ropas igualmente estaban medio rasgadas (y algo insinuantes, más no reveladoras), solo que poseían un tono rojizo oscuro. Sus ojos de pupilas igualmente verticales y de color rojo sangre se entrecerraron, ambos varones mostraron levemente sus dientes, blancos y filosos (cual colmillos de bestia) en signo de furia. Ella se posicionó frente a ellos, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Sus uñas largas y negras (pero con las puntas pintadas de rojo, no se sabía si era sangre o pintura… o quizás una mezcla de ambas) tamborileaban en sus brazos.

—¿No les ordené que vigilaran las puertas del infierno? ¡Párense! **¡AHORA MISMO!** —Ellos obedecieron veloces, aunque enojados, al mismo tiempo que la mujer se retiraba bufando un insulto a sus holgazanes "subordinados".

—… Te lo dije, Gakupo… siempre es lo mismo… —suspiró hasteado Kaito, en lo que se giraba y observaba el otro lado de la entrada.

La cual consistía en un par de **ENORMES** "portones", cuyos bordes estaban hechos de piedra carbonizada y oscura, mientras que en el centro era prácticamente transparente, formado por una energía similar a niebla, pero sin ser opacada y en la cual se podía observar perfectamente el otro lado del portón (y viceversa). Quedando ambas puertas asemejables a un par de espejos gigantes y místicos.

—Kaito… el hecho de que lo recuerdes no significa que cambiará… nunca —El menor frunció ligeramente el ceño, ante el hincapié de pesar que Gakupo hizo en esa última palabra, como si ya estuviese resignado a pensar que sus inmortales vidas durarían así por siempre… sin siquiera pensar en que hubiese otra posibilidad, otra esperanza… por más pequeña que fuera.

—Pero no está de más usar lo único que nos queda, y que no se nos ha privado… —soltó él, en un susurro triste—. Nunca se nos privó soñar… —Kamui sonrió de lado y muy levemente, no por ironía usual y que todos los demonios tenían, sino porque las palabras de su "mellizo" le elevaron un poco el ánimo.

—Sí… estamos encerrados, más no se nos privó nunca soñar… pero… —entrecerró ligeramente sus diabólicos ojos, cruzándose de brazos y con la vista perdida en el paisaje que los portones-espejos le brindaban. Kaito lo miró de reojo y a su derecha (pues estaban parados y vigilando uno al lado del otro) como ansioso de que continuara—. ¿En qué podemos soñar… aparte de con ser libres?

—…

—…

Un nuevo silencio de incomodidad y melancolía rodeó al par de seres oscuros… quienes se centraron en seguir con su vigilancia de la entrada, sin hablarse entre sí por un buen rato… cuando… de pronto, se quedaron estáticos por la visión que captaron al otro lado de la sobrenatural puerta, incapaces de apartar sus azulados ojos de allí. Lo que ambos demonios observaron, fue a una hermosa ángel que pasaba cerca de la puerta, volando levemente con sus alas de plumas tan blancas como las de un hermoso cisne y que combinaban perfectamente con su blanco vestido, que cubría sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y brazos. Ella pareció cerciorarse del par de miradas que la seguían, por lo que al girarse y aletear un poco al frente fue que notó a los dos demonios… y acto seguido… les sonrió amablemente.

Su larga cabellera era exactamente como el color de un pétalo de cerezo. Sus ojos eran de un hipnotizador color azul cielo (contrastando a la perfección con su nívea y tersa piel), e incluían un hermoso brillo, tan hermoso como su sonrisa… esa cálida y angelical sonrisa que provocó algo de inquietud en el chico de cabello púrpura, lo cual contagió al chico de cabello azul.

—Es-… —el azulado no pudo completar la frase. Aquél puño que la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos había logrado propinarle (una vez regresó sin que el par de demonios masculinos la notaran, al estar tan ensimismados en la sonrisa de la ángel) se deshizo en el momento en el que la peli-rosa sonrió.

—…-Hermosa… —Terminó el acompañante más alto, pero igual sintiendo aquél dolor propinado (no directamente, sino a través de su "mellizo) y soltando un quejido leve y gutural.

La mujer demonio, de nombre Meiko Sakine**_*(1)_**, en apto seguido sujetó al peli-púrpura con rudeza de su coleta de caballo y tiró sin reparos de ella, tirándolo al suelo. Les gritó a ambos varias palabras fuertes, en lo que los regañaba por no centrarse en su vigilancia. Pero al captar que esa ángel no representaba un peligro potencial, Meiko le dio una mirada furtiva y de reojo por encima de su hombro, para luego marcharse de allí y no sin antes darles unas patadas en los costados a los "demonios mellizos".

Tan pronto su superiora-dictadora se marchó (de nuevo), se levantaron con pesadez y quejándose en voz baja de sus dolores compartidos… pero fue entonces que se cercioraron de que la muchacha de cabellera rosada estaba ya practicamente al frente de la puerta, por lo tanto, al frente de ellos. Los demonios sabían muy bien que ella tampoco podría traspasar aquella barrera. La chica de cabello rosa sintió la gran curiosidad de acercarse a ellos, además de algo de empatía por presenciar la golpiza que recibieron, ya que aunque no pudieran traspasar las puertas, podían escucharse mutuamente. Al parecer no tenía miedo de ellos.

—Hola~ —Saludó la chica de forma amigable. Ellos se asombraron, pero querían corresponder ese saludo.

—Hola… —Dijeron al unísono, mientras ella volvía a sonreír tan hermosamente como antes. Ella tenía la certeza de que no eran seres oscuros comunes, o iguales a aquella otra mujer que los golpeó.

—¿Como se llaman? —Preguntó curiosa y amigable. Ellos se miraron mutuamente, casi como extrañados de que la ser contraria (en más de un sentido) a ellos les hablara de forma tan normal, pero sonriendo muy leve y sinceramente, respondieron.

—Kaito, Kaito Shion… —Se presentó el azulado, sin borrar su sonrisa aún.

—Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo… —Ésta vez se presentó el chico de cabello púrpura y de la misma manera que su mellizo.

—Mi nombre es Luka, Megurine Luka~ —Explicaba la chica pacíficamente mientras miraba a los lados, seguramente asegurándose de que "cierta persona" no la viese charlando con ese par de seres infernales, pues le estaba prohibido… pero… ella no sentía que fueran crueles o despreciables como siempre le habían dicho, así que no sentía que estuviese rompiendo ninguna regla al solamente hablarles—. Oigan, ¿es tan malo como dicen el infierno?

Kaito y Gakupo se miraron nuevamente en silencio, ésta vez con pesadez y compartieron sus miradas de pena al recordar no solo la golpiza de antes… sino todo lo que vivieron al llegar a ese lugar. Unos minutos de silencio de parte de ellos confundieron a la ángel, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar o disculparse (en caso de que su pregunta hubiese sido indebida)…

—¿Cómo es el cielo? —Gakupo intentó cambiar de conversación, lo cual la ángel notó… mas decidió ignorar ese pequeño detalle, ya que suponía que no deseaban charlar sobre ello y ella, respetaría eso. No era de las personas a las que les gustaba irritar o hablar sobre algo que incomodara a la (o a las) persona frente a ella.

—Simplemente es… hermoso~ —sonrió de forma nostálgica, al recordar su nuevo hogar—. Puedes volar con los pájaros y entre las nubes… además, siempre tienes una historia interesante para contar. Los ángeles son muy buenos y algunos son muy inocentes… —se llevó una mano a su rostro, rascándose nerviosamente una de sus mejillas y con una sonrisita nerviosa dibujándose en su rostro, añadió—. Mi hermano mayor dice que yo soy una de las más inocentes… ¡Que cosa, ja ja ja ja~!

Esa forma de reír… tan hermosa, infantil, inocente, dulce e inquietante… provocaba un leve sonrojo en los rostros de quienes se encontraban charlando con ella, al otro lado de la puerta infernal… algo nuevo iba creciendo en los pechos de ambos, un sentir nuevo y desconocido en ese entonces, que ambos compartían… algo que también se sentía muy cálido y les agradaba mucho, queriendo experimentarlo más… solo surgía cada vez que observaban el rostro de la peli-rosa.

Continuaron hablando entre los tres por un tiempo, los demonios a medida que lo hacían mandaban miradas de reojo hacia atrás de su respectivo lado del portal, asegurándose de que ni Meiko ni otro demonio superior los observara charlar con la muchacha… se sentían tranquilos al no mirarla cerca, pero lamentablemente no pudieron observar a la Sakine vigilándolos oculta desde una de las imponentes rocas, a prudente distancia de la puerta, pero lo suficientemente cercana para ver que nuevamente… la desobedecían. Entrecerró sus ojos rojizos, pero solo soltó un bufido fastidiado y decidió no golpearlos más, al menos en esa ocasión… para darse media vuelta y marcharse a desconocida zona de ese sitio sombrío y llameante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente… Luka no pudo evitar hacer memoria de aquél encuentro que tuvo, el haber conocido a ese par de demonios y cuando se tuvo que despedir de ellos (pues si seguía ausente, su hermano podría sospechar)… pero que le parecían más bien unos muchachos comunes y corrientes, que no parecían herir a una mosca sin razón alguna y sin haber sido agredidos antes. Incluso cuando habían sido agredidos por la demonio castaña, ellos ni siquiera se atrevieron a devolver los golpes… quizás por sumisión o respeto a ella, pero no habían siquiera intentado agredirla… eso le hacía pensar a la Megurine que ese par de seres oscuros, no eran tan malos como su hermano mayor le decía desde niña (e incluso antes de renacer en ángel).

En ese momento y ya de mañana, Luka volaba tranquilamente entre las nubes blancas y ligeramente teñidas de dorado, por los rayos del amanecer que poco a poco surgían, iluminando todo con su luz. Pero la Megurine no estaba volando sola, no, no, no. Era acompañada por un par de seres celestiales, una amiga suya (que volaba a un lado junto a ella) y su hermano mayor (que volaba adelante de las dos). Una ángel algo más joven que ella, de piel nívea y ojos de color azul-verdoso, que combinaban con su cabellera larga y aqua-marina, atada en un par de coletas largas. Su vestido era similar al de Luka, solo que se veía similar a una blusa "cosida" junto a una falda, pues la zona inferior era un poco corta pero sin revelar nada indebido y más que sus piernas. **Nombre:** Miku Hatsune. **Apodo/s:** Miku-chan, Chica puerro, entre otros apodos. **Estado:** Enamorada (secretamente~) del hermano de Luka.

El hermano de Luka, por su parte, era un arcángel. Por lo tanto, tenía un par de alas más, y un tanto más pequeñas que las normales, pero que le permitían volar más que los ángeles de menor rango y también demostraban su autoridad de arcángel. Era muy similar a Luka, solo que con el cabello corto, con su rostro y rasgos más "filosos" y varoniles que los de su hermana… pero aún así, era tan hermoso como ella. Sus vestimentas eran igual de claras, solo que constaban en una camisa blanca, debajo de un chaleco plateado-claro. Junto a unos pantalones blancos y un abrigo ligero de tono azul hielo. Llevaba un sable debidamente enfundado y atado a su cintura, a través de una soga dorada y firme. A diferencia de las chicas, que preferían ir descalzas y sentir entre sus dedos la suavidad de las nubes, así como la brisa… él llevaba botas plateadas, que combinaban con sus guanteletes. **Nombre:** Luki Megurine. **Apodo/s:** _Lukito_ o (consecuentemente) _"Cherry Lucky"_**_*(2)_**, entre otros apodos. **Estado:** hermano mayor celoso, sobreprotector, pero cariñoso… y totalmente inocente de que era el amor platónico de la amiga de su hermana.

—_Miku-chan..._ —Luka llamó a su amiga del alma, mientras que su hermano volaba delante de ellas, haciendo una discreta seña, para poder susurrar algo a su oído. Miku asintió en silencio y acercó su rostro. Luka movió un mini-mechón del largo cabello aquamarino de su amiga, para poder hablarle mejor—. _Necesito que me cubras, debo ir a hacer algo importante y… Luki no puede saber absolutamente nada._

Miku aceptó con su cabeza, dispuesta a ayudarla, a lo que Luka sonrió con alivio y agradecimiento. Pero… como la Hatsune igual entraba en la categoría de "ángelitas inocentes y curiosas", no pudo aguantar y con voz prudentemente baja, preguntó—. _¿De qué se trata?_

Luka suspiró seriamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Luki miró furtivamente hacia atrás, aún sin dejar de volar y con sus ojos azules entrecerrados, sospechantes, interrogantes y… serios… Luka sudó frío, pues cuando su hermano mayor la veía así, solía ser cuando sospechaba algo o cuando descubría alguna travesura que su hermanita cometía… la peli-rosa intentó verse casual, por lo que sin detener su vuelo miró a otro lado y empezó a silbar (todo producto de los nervios). Luki enarcó una ceja, aumentando sus sospechas. Por su parte, la pequeña Miku… bueno, ella tuvo que ver a otro lado sin detener su vuelo, para que no se notara el tierno carmín que adornó sus mejillas… dios… **¡Luki era tan guapo cuando sospechaba de algo y con esa seriedad en su rostro~!** Lo que para Lukita era un tormento, y la hacía sentir como criminal interrogada por agentes de la CSI, era un gozo para la pequeña y enamorada Miku.

—Secretos en reunión es de mala educación… señoritas~ —comentó el Megurine mayor, con un tono inicialmente serio adornando su varonil voz… pero al pronunciar la última palabra, lo hizo con una sonrisa tan amable que contagió a Miku (quien luchaba por no volver a sonrojarse, ya que si Luki serio le parecía guapo, Luki sonriente le parecía guapo y tierno).

—N-no es nada… —Luka comenzaba a sentir nervios, debiendo detener su silbido (auto-delatador) para decir eso.

Si su hermano lo supiera, el secreto y los nuevos amigos que había hecho, todo habría acabado… además de que algo terrible sucedería. Estaba 100% segura de que no debía hablar sobre ello, ya que su hermano la regañaría sin siquiera intentar comprender sus sentimientos y menos dejarla defenderse. Luki celoso y enojado era bien terco, difícil de convencer. La Megurine menor golpeó suavecito un hombro de Miku (usando el suyo propio), mirándola de reojo y en clara señal de auxilio… ¡Luka era terrible mintiendo! La Hatsune al entender a su amiga, sonrió y añadió:

—Verá, Luki-sama… —aunque estuviera enamorada del "pelito de cereza" (otro apodo que ella y Luka le tenían), era tal el respeto que le tenía, que le llamaba de esa forma—. Es que Luka-chan… tiene algo muy importante que decirle~

—¿Ah, sí? —Luki miró de nuevo y subjetivamente a su hermanita, la cual ahorcaba a una sonriente Miku con la mirada (pues por más tranquila que fuera, tenía ganas de "re-matar" a su amiguita cada vez que empeoraba la situación, en vez de solucionarla)—. ¿Se puede saber "qué" hiciste ésta vez, Luka-Imouto?**_*(3)_**

—**¡¿Y-yo!?**

—Noooo, el perro del vecino~ —Luki rodó sus ojos azulados, en lo que se cruzó de brazos, sarcástico—. ¿Quién más podría ser?

—¿El… gato de la vecina~? —Luka sonrió, nerviosa y luchando sarcásticamente (pero no tan bien) contra su hermano mayor. ¿Quería pelea de sarcasmo? ¡Pues pelea tendría!

—Estás pisando terreno peligroso, Luka Megurine… —¡Ay, dios! Se había dirigido a ella por su nombre completo, debía ser cuidadosa—. Te daré tres segundos, para decirme qué es lo que-…

—Pero, Luki-sama, ¿acaso no estamos volando y no caminando~? —Ahora fue Miku la que se unió a la lucha de sarcasmo, ésta vez apoyando (positivamente) a su amiga peli-rosa.

El Megurine al escuchar eso y al verse atacado doblemente por sarcasmo femenino, perdió por un segundo la concentración y sus alas se detuvieron, a lo que cayó cómicamente unos metros hacia tierra, para luego revolotear en círculos. Pero logró recuperar su control y retomando la altura de vuelo de las muchachas, se llevó una mano al rostro y sudó una gota gorda, a la vez en que una ligera venita palpitaba en su mejilla. Luka luchaba por reprimir la risa, mientras que Miku luchaba por no sonrojarse más… **¡Dioooooos, Luki Tsundere y metiendo la pata era aún más bellooooo~!**

—Ustedes dos… —apartando la mano de su rostro y con sus entrecerrados ojos ensombrecidos por mechones rosados, Luki miró a las ángelitas y dijo—. En verdad son… dios, a veces me dan ganas de decirles…

—_¡Hola~!_ —La oración de Luki se vio interrumpida (o Random-mente terminada) por una vocecita femenina y jovemente alegre.

—**¡NO, ESO NO!** —Luki gritó ya cómicamente enojado, como el Tsundere que era y ofendido de ser interrumpido, aunque no enojado-enojado. Pero al girarse, su semblante pasó de Tsundere-enojón a Tsundere-sorprendido—. Vaya, recién llegados…

En efecto, se refería a una alegre ángel, de apariencia joven y algo bajita, de corto y rubio cabello (el cual traía adornado con un pañuelito blanco, atado en su cabeza), con ojos azules verdosos y usando una vestimenta blanca similar a la de Miku, así como iba descalza. Ella iba acercándose junto a un chico muy similar a ella, tanto en ojos, como en ropa (solo que con pantaloncillos donde debería estar la falda) y en cabellos, los cuales llevaba atados en una pequeña cola de caballo, solo que era un tanto más tranquilo. Luki fue el primero en cerciorarse de lo unidos que eran esos gemelitos, pues desde que los vio… notó que iban tomados de las manos.

Luego de eso y de presentarse con los recién llegados, así como de darles las instrucciones necesarias a su hermana y su amiga, Luki tuvo que marcharse volando, por haber recibido un aviso minutos antes de una reunión que tendrían los demás arcángeles. Miku suspiró de leve desencanto, por ver como su amor platónico se alejaba, pero luego sonrió nuevamente alegre y se presentó con los recién llegados.

—¡Hola~! Soy Miku Hatsune —se señaló a sí misma, animadamente y luego señaló a la ensimismada peli-rosa—. Y ella es mi amiga, Luka Megurine~

Luka salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su presentación, luego sonrió falsamente (cosa que odiaba hacer), ya que al parecer, hoy no podría visitar a sus amigos. Debido a que tener un par de ángeles recién renacidos significaba una cosa… que por lo general gustaba de hacer, salvo en esa ocasión… y era hacer de guía e instruirlos todo el día, así como hacerse amiga de ellos.

—Hola, pequeños~… —con esfuerzo de ocultar su decepción, Luka dijo su saludo lo más animada posible, pero fue solo Len quien notó que estaba algo triste.

—Somos los gemelos Kagamine~ —hablaba Rin, sonriente e igual de inocente que Miku (sobre la mentira de Luka)—. Soy Rin, la hermana mayor. Y él es Len, el menor de los dos~

—Es un placer conocerlas, Miku-san y Luka-san —dijo el rubio, con una voz muy juvenil y linda, haciendo una leve reverencia. Era un poco tímido y muy respetuoso, viéndose muy tierno también.

—¡Awwwwwww~! ¡Len-kun, eres adorableeeee~! —Miku no pudo controlarse y se lanzó a abrazar al de la coletita, rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos y haciendo que éste se sonrojara violentamente—. ¡Tú y Rin pueden decirme "Miku-onee-chan"~! ¡No les importa que les diga "Len-onii-chan" y "Rin-onee-chan! ¿Verdad~?

—¡Cuidado, Miku-chan! —Luka salió de su leve depresión y pasó a una alarma notable, pues el Kagamine y la Hatsune casi se caían, al detener sus vuelos por el abrazo de la segunda—. ¡Se van a caer!

Algo que ninguna de las mayores notó, fue el aparente enojo de Rin ante el abrazo que la peli-aqua le dio a su hermanito, ya que su ceño se frunció ligeramente por ver el sonrojo de Len. Luka tuvo que encargarse de agarrar a Miku y separarla del "Len carita de manzanita", el segundo fue sujetado por (la aún secretamente celosa) Rin.

Pero tan pronto ese episodio se culminó, los cuatro se hicieron muy amigos y en lo que las mayores les enseñaban lo básico en la vida en el cielo, los Kagamine fueron hablando de sus vidas anteriores. En efecto, cuando fueron humanos nacieron como gemelos, pero a sus 14 años… por una enfermedad que sufrieron… lamentablemente murieron, aunque eso les daba alivio de cierta forma: ya no sufrirían más y seguirían juntos para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto… en el infierno y con el par de demonios-mellizos, estos esperaban la llegada de su nueva amiga ángel, en lo que vigilaban la entrada del lugar… pero a medida que los minutos se volvían horas, fueron perdiendo los ánimos y suspiraron.

—¿Dónde estará? —Se preguntaba Kaito, con cierta impaciencia, caminando de lado a lado, con sus manos en la espalda y frente a su mellizo, quien lo seguía con la mirada.

—Creo que hoy no vendrá… —opinó Gakupo, viendo unos segundos al otro lado de la puerta, desilusionado.

De hecho, ambos lo estaban. ¿Volverían a sus vidas aburridas de siempre? Para ellos era un "sí", pero tenían la esperanza de que solo fuera un "tal vez" y que su amiga angelical volvería, quizás no ese mismo día, pero que volvería y les alegraría sus existencias, tanto por su presencia como por su sonrisa deslumbrante. Ya llegada la noche, estuvieron resignados a esperarla para el día siguiente en adelante. Pero su superiora Meiko volvió a aparecer, los notó distraídos nuevamente (al estos tener sus miradas perdidas en el paisaje, al otro lado del portón), pero al cerciorarse de que la ausencia de la ángel era la causa de ello, sonrió de medio lado con cierto cinismo y burla.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Están tristes? Que lástima… —el tono irónico que la mujer usó en esa frase, solo transmitió cierta furia a los angustiados demonios—. Me pregunto si lucharían por salir de aquí… —se llevó una mano al mentón, fingiendo que pensaba o meditaba en algo—. ¡Oh, es cierto! No pueden, ya que si uno muere… el otro también. Y aunque pudieran, nunca saldrían~

—**¡¿Solo has venido a fastidiar?!** —Preguntó Kaito, con tono enojado (pero notablemente reprimido), escondiendo su mirada detrás de sus mechones azules.

Gakupo posó una mano sobre el hombro de su mellizo y le envió una mirada fría a la castaña, claramente exigiéndole que se fuera de una vez y los dejara tranquilos. La mujer sonrió con malicia y sorna nuevamente, luego se marchó, ya había castigado lo suficiente (de forma psicológica) a sus "subordinados" y estaba satisfecha. Eso resultaba más divertido y placentero que golpearlos o torturarlos por una hora entera.

Aunque en esa ocasión el par de demonios estuvieron deprimidos… para sus alivios, días después… su querida amiga regresó tal y como les prometió, les explicó las razones por las que no pudo venir. Así como habría días en que podría visitarlos y otros que no, ya fuera por alguna instrucción u otra razón. Los demonios entendían eso y lo aceptaban, ya se habían acostumbrado a ello… pero francamente, por más oscuros que fueran los días en que Luka no podía visitarlos… todo eso se compensaba los días que sí podía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—… Y luego, mi amiga Miku-chan y yo decidimos tomar el camino más corto… ya que nos daba flojera, oímos a alguien acercarse y saltamos encima suyo, colocándole un vestido rosa… fue tan rápido que hasta que terminamos, no notamos que se trataba de Len-kun, en vez de Rin-chan… así que lo travestimos sin querer… je je je~ —La ángel sonrió nerviosamente, rascándose nuevamente una mejilla y sonrojándose ligeramente (al recordar aquél evento), mientras que los demonios reían.

Así era, siempre que podía escaparse de su hermano, la Megurine se dirigía a hablar y contarles a los demonios las distintas historias de las cosas que veía y que le ocurrían. Y así, cada día, ellos se fueron enamorando cada vez más de la hermosa ángel… y viceversa. Una vez acabó de contarles su metáfora paródica del "_angelito travestido_" (como ella le decía), la peli-rosa sujetó una pequeña rosa blanca (que se encontró en el camino allá) y la sacó de un bolsillo oculto en su vestido, enseñándosela al par de demonios.

Estos pestañearon varias veces y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al parecer fascinados por ver esa hermosa rosa. No era de extrañarse, pensaba Luka, ya que seguramente (y por lo que ella misma captaba, en su pequeño rango de visión al otro lado de la puerta) en el infierno no habría más que rocas, lava, fuego y oscuridad… mucha oscuridad… no habría nunca vegetación y menos aún: flores. Eso le parecía algo triste, el hecho de que sus amigos no recordaran mucho de la vida y naturaleza como tal (al menos de su vida pasada)… por lo tanto, ella había decidido que cada vez que le fuera posible… en sus visitas les enseñaría una flor diferente y les haría recordar, poco a poco, los detalles y belleza que adornaban y constituían a la vida.

—¿Qué es eso… Luka-donno? —Había preguntado Gakupo, curioso y fascinado por la blancura de la flor. Era muy respetuoso, por lo que se dirigía a la ángel con ese término honorífico.

—A-ah, ¿esto…? —Luka señaló con nervios la rosa, en lo que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del peli-púrpura. Al verlos asentir a ambos, explicó—. Pues… es una rosa, una de las flores más hermosas que pueden haber en el mundo.

—¿_"Una de las"…_? **¡¿Quieres decir que aparte de las rosas, hay otros tipos de flores?!** —Y allí iba el "pequeño Kaito" (como Luka le decía), exclamando su sorpresa y sin siquiera disimular su curiosidad. Eso lo hacía ver sumamente tierno y cómico.

Luka asintió, sonriendo enternecida por la curiosidad y ternura del demonio peli-azul—. ¡Aja~! Las hay de varias formas, tamaños y colores. Algunas son rojas, otras rosadas, igual las hay amarillas, negras, violetas, azules y de muchos otros colores~

El par de demonios se repartieron miradas entre ellos, luego a Luka, y después a la rosa. Vieron a Luka otra vez, luego a la rosa de nuevo, a Luka, a la rosa, a Luka, a la rosa… Luka, rosa, Luka, rosa… hasta que finalmente, se llevaron una mano hasta sus mentones cada uno, se vieron nuevamente entre ellos y asintieron. Se notaban muy pensativos, la ángel estaba curiosa por ello, por lo que les preguntó qué tanto pensaban. Kaito y Gakupo se vieron nuevamente entre ellos, enarcaron sus cejas y sonriendo de forma un tanto traviesa, miraron a Luka.

—Pues… ¡Pensamos que eres tan hermosa como una rosa, Lukawaii~!

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron de par en par, en lo que sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín más intenso que las manzanas, al escuchar no solo ese halago sino ese "apodo" dicho unísonamente por el par de demonios. Las sonrisas de Kaito y Gakupo se ensancharon mucho más, hasta mostrar sus colmillos blancos y estallaron a carcajadas por lo tiernamente cómica que lucía su amada ángel.

—¡Hum! —Luka frunció su ceño, al estar ofendida de que se rieran de ella (aunque no enojada como tal)—. ¡Ustedes son… son… tan-…!

—¿Guapos~? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, divertidos.

—**¡Aaaaaaargh!** ¿Quieren jugar a poner apodos? ¡Pues tres pueden jugar al mismo juego! —Luka infló sus mofletes, intentando verse inútilmenteamenazante y exclamó—. **¡Pues ustedes son _BAKAITO_ y _BAKAMUI_!**

**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

**_Un minuto de silencio después…_**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

**_Y…_**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_**¡El par de demonios volvieron a estallar en carcajadas~!**_

A lo que Luka empezó a gritarles cosas como: _«¡No se rían, par de Bakakumas! **¡QUE NO SE RÍAN, LES DIGOOOOOO!**»_, en lo que su sonrojo ésta vez de rabia (y vergüenza) aumentaba, agitando sus brazos a todos lados. Haciendo un puchero tierno y gracioso, como la Tsundere que era.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Luka-chan… —Escuchó la voz juvenil y amable de su amiga llamarla. Se volteó velozmente, quedando frente a frente con su amiga de coletas aquamarinas, quien tenía una mirada preocupada—. Ya no puedo cubrirte más… siempre que tienes la oportunidad, te escapas de Luki sin dar explicaciones y quieres que siga cubriendo tu espalda… —Luka sonrió para despreocupar a su amiga y luego palmeó su hombro.

—No te preocupes, Miku-chan... —La chica menor hizo un puchero, provocando que Luka sonriera nerviosamente, mientras una gran gota de sudor recorría su frente.

—¡Hoy no irás! ¡No puedo encargarme de Luki-sama todo el día! —Luka suspiró preocupada, en ese punto su amiga tenía razón. Luki era muy perspicaz, si notaba que algo raro pasaba con su hermana, no se calmaba hasta tener explicaciones concretas y saber qué ocurría.

De pronto, el silencio de preocupación e incomodidad que embargaba a las dos chicas… se vio roto cuando escuchó un dulce sonido… un dúo masculino, que parecía estar dedicándole una canción a alguien muy especial. Esas voces inconfundibles… Luka pudo reconocerlas al instante… eran sus amigos demonios, haciendo lo que más les gustaba cuando eran un solo ser humano, simplemente: cantar. La chica sonrió felizmente, sintiendo que una gran paz inundaba su pecho y su alma.

Tal parecía que el par de demonios, al entender que Luka no siempre podría hacer sacrificios para visitarlos, decidieron aportar su granito de arena y agradecerle sus constantes visitas, su constante cariño y su sincera amistad… dedicándole lo único que (aparte de soñar) no se les había prohibido, cantarle una canción… la cual, ya fuera por el gran y sincero amor que sentían por ella o cosas del destino, lograba salir del infierno y llegar hasta el cielo, por tanto, hasta los oídos de Luka.

—¿De donde proviene ese bello sonido? —Preguntó su amiga, curiosa y conmovida por el sentimiento que se transmitía en las voces que cantaban. Luka ensombreció su mirada con sus cabellos rosados, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-…

—¿Luka-chan? —Preguntó de nuevo y algo preocupada Miku, mientras Luka llevaba una mano a su pecho… más específicamente, donde se encontraba el corazón.

—… _Bakakumas… gracias~_… —Susurró la Megurine, como si sus amados amigos pudiesen escucharla allá abajo, tal y como ella podía escucharlos desde ese paraíso eterno y celestial.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**~CONTINUARÁ~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A: *(1) Aunque tenía el apellido "Sakine", en éste Fic esa "Meiko" es la "primera Meiko" y no la segunda "Meiko Sakine" joven. Por lo tanto y en el caso de que la "segunda Meiko" aparezca en ésta historia (algo que aún NO está seguro), a esa 2da Meiko la llamaríamos "Meisa"~**_

_***(2) "Cherry Lucky" literalmente es "Cereza Suertuda" o "Baya suertuda" en inglés, ya que "Luki" suena muy parecido a "Lucky", más adelante se revelará por qué le dicen así~**_

_***(3) "Imouto" significa "Hermana pequeña" en japonés~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Esperamos les haya gustado :3._**

**_Porfas dejen sus reviews, favoriteen o dénle a Follow si quieren más y digan que les pareció :D_**

**_Bye bye~_**


	2. El secreto revelado

**_Disclaimer_****_: Vocaloid y sus personajes NO nos pertenecen (lamentablemente TwT). Únicamente éste fic nos pertenece, pero la trama original y las "canciones alternas" pertenecen a Shadechu Nightray._**

**_Parejas_****_: GakuLuKai (Gakupo x Luka x Kaito, o MagN'Ice) LukixMiku, LenxRin, etc…_**

**_Advertencias_****_: Solo ligera violencia, pero nada más~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Shadechu_****_: ¡Hola, holis, konnichiwa, holarus! (¿?) Espero que se encuentren bien y planeen cómo escribirán sus pechochos Reviews, que tanto nos gustan a las dos (¿?) xD En fin, nos alegra saber que la historia fue bien recibida :3 Lamento la ÉPICA tardanza, de verdad no quería, pero éstas vacaciones estuvieron TAN aburridas, que no sentía inspiración y no me gusta escribir sin ella, por eso no pude adelantar casi nada de mis fics u.u Esperemos que en las vacaciones de navidad y las que vengan haya más "acción" (?) que me inspire x'DDD En fin… ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y me refiero a:_**

**_._**

**_" _****_Yui Hinasaki_****_"_**

**_" _****_Evillious Chronicles_****_"_**

**_" _****_Akashoujo948_****_"_**

**_" _****_Jane Call_****_"_**

**_"Nanami . Umbreon_****_"_**

**_"_****_lenore 146_****_"_**

**_._**

**_(A ésta última no pude agradecerle sus reviews -aquí y en mi One-shot de "AMNESIA"- ya que tenía desactivada la opción de recibir MP's x'D así que, lo haré de una vez por aquí: ¡Arigato por ellos y favoritear/darle a Follow a mis fics y a mi persona/autora! :D Me alegra que te gustara tanto la pareja GakupoxLukaxKaito/GakuLuKai (o como les digo ahora: MagN'Ice xD), como la de LukixMiku (ya veremos si logra conquistar a ese arcángel Tsunderecito jeje) x3 Pues Meiko puede parecer maluca con ellos (eso queríamos lograr) pero tiene sus razones para ello, aunque como todos dicen: nunca se juzga un libro por su portada -w- Espero sigas leyendo éste y las demás fics que vaya subiendo, además de que te guste la continuación~ :D)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Igual a las demás personas que han leído… más no comentado, pero que sí han favoriteado/dado a Follow, y me refiero ahora a:_**

**_._**

**_"Alice0623"_**

**_"IdiotandProud"_**

**_"Fullbuster Elie Dragneel"_**

**_._**

**_Y los que solo leen, sin hacer nada (¿?) Fufufu~… ¡No sean tímidos! Dejar un review o favoritear/follow no cuesta nada n3n sea largo o cortito, se acepta con gusto. En fin, cuídense y disfruten el capítulo 02 :D_**

**_._**

**_Ihara: ¿Como están? :3 Espero que muy bien ñ_ñ (again xD) Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir más que desearles que disfruten del fic :3 (again, again xD) y que lamento también la tardanza, pero he tenido dificultades con mi internet y tampoco he podido comunicarme mucho con Shade-chan u.u Porfis dejen sus reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto... Bueno, pues no lo dejen xD (again everywhere :3), favoriteen o dénle a Follow, ¡Arigatoo! :D_**

**_._**

**_(_****_Inner_****_: ¡¿Por qué repites tantas cosas "Agains"?! ¡SOLO VE AL CAPÍTULO!)_**

**_._**

**_Ihara_****_: ¡¿WTF!? ¿Desde cuando tengo inner? O_O Bueh, no importa, disfruten el fic o si no… Barnie pasará por sus casas cuando estén durmiendo y se los comerá :D (¿?¿?¿?) xD_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Capítulo 02: _****_El secreto revelado_****_…_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que los demonios le habían cantado a su amada ángel, ella continuaba yendo a visitarlos siempre que podía… aunque por respeto a su amiga Miku, había tenido que cuadrar mejor los días en que iba y los que no. Cuando ella no podía ir, siempre escuchaba las voces de sus dos amados demonios desde el cielo, dedicándole una canción aún en ese infierno donde estaban encerrados. El hermano mayor de la Megurine seguía sin enterarse, Miku hacía todo lo posible por ello… para distraerlo e inconscientemente, para pasar más tiempo al lado de su amado… quien aunque se extrañaba de las constantes atenciones de Miku, no se incomodaba de su compañía, de hecho le agradaba~

Una fresca brisa soplaba por el despejado reino del cielo, las nubes que constaban las "principales calles" eran hermosamente iluminadas por los rayos dorados del sol… aunque en el cielo no solo había nubes, claro que no, también había determinadas zonas de "tierras flotantes" (poseyentes solamente de una textura verde brillante similar al pasto del mundo mortal, solo que más suave. En otras de esas zonas terrestres y con mayor extensión, yacían unas simpáticas "casas" de tamaños variados. Las casitas de los ángeles eran preciosas, a vista exterior sus paredes, techos y ventanas parecían fabricadas tanto de plata como de cristal, pero curiosamente no eran transparentes y sus angelicales habitantes tenían privacidad: en sus interiores había cualquier cosa simple, bonita y que cualquier familia humana habría tenido adornando sus hogares, estos si eran fabricados por materiales y colores distintos a los del exterior de la casa: madera, cerámica, incluso había uno que otro ramo de flores adornado en alguna mesita. También se encontraban ocultas por las nubes… pero además de ello, eran invisibles para los ojos de los mortales, solo podrían verlas una vez les tocara su hora de partir allí, siempre que no hubiesen pecado.

Entre esa curiosa comunidad de casitas cristalinas, habían algunas que se destacaban: como un "domo" donde los futuros ángeles protectores, guardianes eran entrenados en el combate de espadas por los arcángeles, también había una edificación voluminosa, aunque de forma principalmente redonda y ovalada… allí se reunían los arcángeles o deidades de mayor rango, para discutir cualquier asunto de seriedad o importancia y de los cuales se enteraban gracias a un artilugio que poseían: era similar a un gran espejo, de contextura ovalada, cristalina en el centro, pero de bordes dorados y con curiosos adornos en los extremos superiores-inferiores similares a "alitas de pegaso". Aunque ni en ese día, ni a lo largo de aquél mes sucedió nada de relevancia o urgencia, así que los arcángeles se habían encargado de sus asuntos cotidianos con total calma, entre ellos se encontraba guiar y enseñarle a los ángeles recién llegados, intruyéndolos en sus nuevas e inmortales vidas. Al ser ésta su única tarea, por los momentos, Luki Megurine la cumplía sin problemas ni reparos.

En resumen: ese era un día hermoso, Luka parecía realmente feliz, volando en compañía de sus amigos Miku, los gemelos Kagamine, también de una nueva amiga y recién llegada ángel (bajo el cuidado de Luki) de piel menudita, ojos y cabellos rojizos (los últimos atados en moños rizados y en similares a dos "taladros", por así decirlo), su vestimenta a diferencia de las falditas/vestidos de las demás chicas-ángeles: era una gabardina blanca, encima de su blusa y sus pantalones del mismo color, con detalles azulados. Iba con unas zapatillas celestes y suaves. Esa chica aunque parecía menor, en realidad había muerto en una edad madura (entre sus 30 y algo), se llamaba Teto Kasane. Así que estarían volando no solo esos 5 ángeles, sino que como siempre, el hermano de Luka volaba en frente de ellos.

Era una linda y pacífica mañana, pero… ¿La verdadera razón de la felicidad de la peli-rosa? Pues hoy podría quedarse más tiempo con sus amigos demonios, debido a que su hermano estaría muy ocupado mostrando lo básico del cielo a "la señorita Teto" (como le habían dicho Miku y Rin), la cual parecía ser muy amable y enamoradiza, pero muy seria cuando debía serlo; Luki seguro no tendría problemas en instruirla, así como a Luka y Miku les tocó enseñarles a Len y Rin, era su momento de enseñar a una de las nuevas… por lo que su hermanita cayó ante la "pequeña y no letal tentación" de molestarlo.

—**Oye, "****_Cherry Lucky_****"~…** —El Megurine mayor suspiró, intentando no molestarse ante las palabras de la peli-rosa, mientras Miku cubría su boca para no reír. Luka guiñó un ojo a la Hatsune, quien sonrió de medio lado, mientras ella lenta y discretamente se retiraba.

—**_«Leeeento… leeeento…»_** —Se repetía mentalmente la de cabellos cerezos, volando a otro lado lo más discretamente posible… pero fue cuando Luki estuvo a punto de voltear.

Al notar ésto, se quedó congelada y de la nada, en un acto de valentía, Miku cerró fuertemente sus ojos y tomó la mano de Luki, intentando distraerlo de mirar a otro lado… lo cual funcionó. Luka suspiró aliviada, ya alejándose con sigilo y velocidad a la vez, mientras la peli-turquesa miraba hacia el lado contrario, debido a que tenía su rostro sonrojado y no quería que el "cerecito" lo notara.

—**¿M-Miku?** —Luki aún no salía de su asombro, su rostro desconcertado lo demostraba. ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo? La chica pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, de tal forma como si estuviese deseando salir de su pecho. De pronto, Miku lo vio directamente, a lo que sus miradas azul-celeste y azul-turquesa chocaron por un segundo—. **¿E-estás sonrojada?** —Miku apartó la vista e intentó soltar la mano de Luki, quien solo tomó más fuerte la mano de Miku… haciéndola sonrojar más.

**—¡Awwww, romance shoujo en proceso! ¡Que bonitoooooo~!** —La ternura de Rin (quien se llevaba ambas manos al rostro y con sus ojos tomando forma de corazones) provocó que ambos se soltaran, bastante sonrojados.

**_—«Luka-chan, apresúrate…»_** —Pensaba Miku, ya tratando de pensar en otra distracción, colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y tratando de tranquilizar el latir de su corazón.

Cuando de repente y de la nada, un Len que notó la aparente necesidad de la Hatsune (para distraer a Luki) y queriendo ayudar con eso, se encontraba en medio de ambos… sonriéndole a Miku amablemente. Rin frunció el ceño al notarlo… ¿¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo!? Fue entonces cuando, tras preguntarle al pequeño Kagamine qué sucedía, éste hizo una pregunta que desconcertó a muchos… sobretodo a Luki.

**—Disculpe, Luki-sama, pero… ¿por qué Luka-sama le dijo "****_Cherry Lucky_****"~?**

**—Yo también tengo curiosidad por eso~** —opinó Teto, intrigada por el tema.

**—…** —Luki no respondió, solo conservaba su expresión de desconcierto, con sus pupilas tiernamente temblorosas y con su rostro sonrojándose cada vez más.

Fue cuando Miku soltó una pequeña y "malvada" carcajada, provocando que el Megurine la viera alarmado… y como si con sus pupilas achicándose graciosamente, tal como si le estuviera gritando en silencio: **_«¡NO LES DIGAS, CHICA PUERRO!»._** La sonrisita angelicalmente malvada de la chica se ensanchó, por lo que nuestro pobre peli-rosa sintió que sudaba frío… y finalmente, ella habló.

—**Pues, verán, pequeño Len y señorita Teto~…** —diablos, el tono cantarín y alegre con que la chica habló, solo le dio más pánico al joven hombre—.** La razón de que Luka y yo le digamos así, es porqueeeeee~…**

**—¡NO, NO LO DIGAS!** —Gritó exaltado Luki, ya con su rostro rojo cual manzana. O… en su defecto… rojo cual…

—**¡CEREZA~!** —Miku revoloteó alrededor de Luki, apretando suavemente una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos y sonrojando aún más (de ser posible) al pobre arcángel—. **¡Justo por esto es que le decimos así! Luki-sama es MUY fácil de sonrojar y también es bastante suertudo… por lo que cuando lo hace, parece una linda "****_Cherry Lucky_****"~**

**—Awwwwww, ¡con razóoooon~!** —Teto se llevó una mano a su mejilla y la otra la acercó a la mejilla anteriormente libre de Luki—. **Sus mejillas se sienten tan suavecitas y calentitas, ¡como toda una cerecita~!**

**—¡Mikuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Tetooooooo!** —El arcángel de cabellos cerezos y que ahora competían con su rostro, solo cerró los ojos y retrocedió volando lo más que pudo, tras apartar suavemente al par de féminas que "manoseaban" su rostro—. **¡Y-y-ya basta! ¡E-e-es suficiente!** —Aunque su rubor poco a poco iba calmándose, su voz temblaba notablemente y por causa de la pena.

**—¡Quiero tocar las mejillas de Luki-sama~!** —Exclamó Rin, agitando los deditos de sus manos graciosamente y con sus brazos apuntando al rostro del joven hombre. Se encontraba a la izquierda de Luki.

—**¿¡Q-QUÉ!?** —El pobre "_Cherry Lucky_" estaba empezando a alarmarse—. **¿¡Cuándo te acercaste tanto, niña!?**

**—¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero~!** —La apoyó su gemelo, estando a la derecha del Megurine y haciendo las mismas acciones que su hermana.

**—¿¡T-TAMBIÉN EL OTRO!?** —Luki revoloteó hacia arriba y tratando de alejarse de los "gemelitos aprieta cachetes", pero para su desgracia: ¡Estos lo seguían!—. **¿¡Q-qué no saben que el acoso es malo!?**

Teto y Miku reían, divertidas del espectáculo frente a ellas: un poderoso arcángel, sonrojado a más no poder, huyendo de dos pequeños y lindos angelitos-gemelos, quienes extendían sus brazos al frente y exclamaban: **_«¡Solo un pellizco chiquitito, Luki-sama! ¡Solo unoooooo!»_**, en lo que el pobre hombre gritaba y sin detener su vuelo-huída: _**«¡Aléjense, pequeños monstruos!»**_. Aunque la Hatsune estaba aliviada, si esa persecución duraba un buen rato… Luki no notaría la ausencia de su hermana Luka, aunque también se encontraba nerviosa por ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—**Definitivamente, son unos idiotas…** —Comentaba la mujer de corto cabello castaño, y de cuerpo voluptuoso, en lo que iba acercándose al par de demonios-mellizos.

—**¡Hmp!** —Masculló Gakupo, firme y tratando de ignorarla, al igual que Kaito.

Ambos se encontraban cruzados de brazos y dándole la espalda a la mujer, quien sólo sonrió con malicia. Fue entonces cuando Meiko hizo que Kaito se girara, tomándolo del brazo bruscamente.

—**Esforzarse por una estúpida ángel, ¿teniendo una hermosa mujer parada frente a ti?**

**—¡No la llames así!** —Los ojos del peli-azul brillaron con furia, sentía deseos de golpearla. Pero su acompañante no se lo permitió, tomándolo de un brazo velozmente y mientras colocaba la otra mano sobre el pecho de su "mellizo"… aunque también compartía su rabia, a lo que Meiko sonrió nuevamente.

—**Tranquilos, no tendré tanta suerte… ella vendrá. Pero…** —se llevó un dedo al mentón, cerrando sus ojos y con su expresión tornándose seria, continuó—. **Deben creerme cuando les digo que si realmente sienten algo por ella, y más aún si sobrepasa la amistad… ****_deben alejarse._**

Dichas esas últimas dos palabras, con total frialdad impregnada en ellas, la mujer-demonio les dio la espalda y ya a punto de irse… más las palabras de Gakupo provocaron que se detuviera, pero todavía sin observarlos.

—**¿La razón por la que nos dices esto, es…?** —Ella sin voltearse sonrió con malicia, pero cuando los miró furtivamente, estaba esbozando una sonrisa amable… aún cuando ellos sabían que era sarcástica.

**—… ****_Sólo yo los hago sufrir_****…**

Dicho esto, se retiró de allí… dejando a los demonios con su soledad, mezclada con una pizca de angustia. ¿Podían confiar en lo que Meiko decía? ¿A qué se refería con que si querían a Luka… debían apartarse? Y sobretodo… ¿Hacerlos sufrir? ¡Luka nunca podría hacerles eso! Ya habían sufrido más que suficiente, a causa de tener que vivir, día a día y literalmente hablando, en un infierno eterno. Todo a causa de una chica en peligro, una espada y una decisión que los condenó por siempre. Sí… aún recordaban con claridad ese momento, cuando fueron uno solo y antes de dividirse en dos almas distintas, cuando fueron un humano.

Y pensar que fueron así de condenados, solo por defender a aquella persona que tanto apreciaban… pero también se preguntaban que habría sido de esa chica, ya que por más que les doliera decirlo… fue culpa de lo que sintieron por ella, que acabaron condenados y pecaron. Pero al estar tan perdidos en sus recuerdos, no notaron inicialmente cuando su amada ángel llegó rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Además de con sus manos ocultas en su espalda, dándole un toque travieso.

**—¡Hola, chicos~!** —Exclamó Luka, en lo que se acercó, de forma alegre y amigable, sacándolos de sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

**—¡H-hola, Luka!** —Devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma y al unísono. En seguida, la misma tristeza y culpa compartida que sentían, fue sustituida por alegría y alivio sinceros.

Pero luego de que ella dejara de ocultar sus manos, llevándolas animadamente al frente… los demonios notaron que la chica llevaba una flor entre sus manos. Una flor que, seguramente, ella tomó de camino hasta las puertas infernales. Era una flor amarillenta, muy bonita y con muchos pétalos, en cuyo centro había un color marrón.

**—¿Qué es eso, Luka-chan?** —Preguntó Kaito, saliendo nuevamente con esa curiosidad tan tierna suya, mientras ambos se acercaban más y lo máximo que aquella puerta les permitía.

—**Pues… me prometí a mí misma traer una flor conmigo, cada vez que viniera a visitarlos~** —explicó ella, con un ligero y tierno rubor en sus mejillas, pero les explicó, con una sincera sonrisa—. **Éste es un Girasol… se le llama de esa forma, gracias a que mira hacia el sol y, a medida que éste se mueve, él también~**

**—¡Ooooh!** —Dijeron ellos al unísono, a causa del asombro. No tenían idea (o al menos no recordaban, en su vida anterior) haber escuchado de algo así. La naturaleza sin dudas era maravillosa, en miles de formas… estaban muy agradecidos con ella, por ofrecerse a mostrarles y hacerles recordar de a poco, todo lo que tenía el mundo exterior.

—**¿A que es bonita~?** —Comentó Luka con su típica sonrisa infantil y dulce, que a ellos tanto les gustaba.

Ellos solo pudieron sonrojarse, a causa de esa misma sonrisa y asintieron velozmente… pero sintiendo que ambos se contagiaban de dicha sonrisa. Estaban ya claros en algo: su querida Luka NUNCA podría herirlos, jamás de los jamases. Estaban completamente seguros de ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**—¿Que tal si descansamos un poco?** —Preguntó Miku, de repente. Luki asintió con su cabeza.

Hace ya un rato que el episodio de la persecución acabó, por lo que habían estado tranquilos y Luki tuvo que descansar un buen rato. Tanto volar-huir lo había agotado, pero los gemelitos lucían aún bastante enérgicos… uff, la energía de los más jóvenes, el Megurine empezaba a sentirse viejo. Pero una vez se revitalizó, el arcángel recordó su labor de ese día y se levantó del pedacito de "tierra flotante" cubierta de pasto, en donde había estado descansando (junto a los demás ángeles menores).

**—Ahora sí, me encargaré de instruir a Teto. Ven, sígueme** —le ofreció una mano a la nombrada pelirroja, ayudándola a levantarse y emprender el vuelo.

Nuestra pequeña Miku no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, así como cruzarse de brazos, al ver como su (secretamente) amado Luki se alejaba, junto a Teto. No por sentir celos de que la instruyera, Teto era buena gente y no parecía interesada en Luki (más que en fastidiarlo~), sino porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, aún si fuera para distraerlo. La Hatsune elevó vuelo débilmente, levantándose del pedacito de tierra flotante (pero aún quedando sobre él), viendo alejarse al arcángel y a la ángel novata. Len y Rin se levantaron volando también, hasta que se colocaron a cada lado de ella.

**—Oye, Miku-chan… ¿qué sucedió con Luka-sama?** —Preguntó sin rodeos y curiosamente Rin, mientras Miku se llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Odiaba mentir, pero ya no podía escapar y debía responderle a la rubia, para sacarle esa duda. Lamentablemente, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa en ese momento, así que se atrevió y dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

**—S-seguramente f-fue con L-L-Luki-sama…** —Diablos… ¿¡Pero qué estupidez acababa de decir!? ¡Obviamente no se había ido con él! ¡Benditos fueran sus nervios, que no la ayudaban nada en ese momento!

**—Pero… no la veo hace un buen rato…** —Opinó curiosamente la Kagamine mayor.

Vaya, al parecer Rin era muy curiosa y algo caprichosa, pero no insistía en ello por maldad. De hecho, parecía sinceramente preocupada por Luka. Len suspiró, quizás algo preocupado por Luka, avergonzado porque su gemela no disimulara su curiosidad y apenado con Miku, ya que parecía querer cubrir a Luka por algo importante y la insistencia de Rin no ayudaba mucho. Mientras que por su parte, Miku se llevaba una mano a su barbilla… con una nerviosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**—Ettoooo… Ettooooooo…** —Miku sólo podía balbucear, sin saber bien qué responder.

**—Miku-onee… ¡WHOW!**

Más Len no pudo terminar esa oración, ya que esas palabras fueron las excusas perfectas para darle Miku la oportunidad de abrazarlo, y de paso, ignorar las preguntas de Rin… quien parecía muy molesta, pero no sólo por ser ignorada… sino por otra razón más, entre las cuales se incluía: el hecho de que Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante el abrazo de la Hatsune.

**—¡Kawaiiiii! ¡Me llamaste "Miku-Onee"~!** —Exclamaba emocionadamente la peli-turquesa, restregando su cabeza de una de las mejillas del Len "cabecita de manzanita".

Len tartamudeaba, tratando de pedirle educadamente que lo soltara, pero las palabras no le salían. Pero fue entonces en que, sin aguantarlo más, Rin empujó a Miku de forma un tanto brusca (pero sin herirla), apartándola de su ruborizado gemelo. Miku y Len pudieron notar como las pupilas de la Kagamine se llenaban de lágrimas, estando muy desconcertados por ello.

**—¡N-no, Rin-onee! ¡No llores!** —Intentó calmarla Len, preocupado por ella y aún conservando un poco de su rubor. Estaba a punto de tocar su cabello, pero…

**—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!** —Gritó una Rin muy molesta, mientras que su gemelo rápidamente se colocaba en posición de karate, ante el susto de los repentinos gritos de ella.

Una muy confusa (y sin saber qué hacer) Miku comenzó a hacer caras extrañas, así como otras graciosas, intentando alegrar a la ya-no-tan-pequeña Rin, pero el resultado tampoco fue grato y pareció indignar a la rubia.

**—¡No tengo cinco años!**

**—¡¿P-pero qué hice?! ¡¿F-fue algo que dije?!**

Miku realmente no comprendía que era lo que había hecho mal, o lo que había enojado a la niña-ángel. No se refería a las caritas, sino a minutos antes… pero ni se le venía a la cabeza lo del abrazo con Len, ya que no podía imaginarse que la Kagamine estuviera celosa por ello… o en consecuencia, enamorada de su gemelo. Aunque siendo honestos, los problemas no sólo habían surgido en el paraíso… también estaban a punto de suceder, en el mundo inferior y donde menos hubiese deseado Miku que fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luki se encontraba volando, acompañado de Teto, y cerca del lugar en el cual estaban las puertas a la entrada del infierno. La razón se debía a que, tras la junta que tuvo con los demás arcángeles, habían acordado entregarle a la pelirroja un cargo alto, pero sin llegar a arcángel (ya que eso debía ganárselo sola y tras aprender una gran lección). Se encargaría de vigilar las zonas importantes, de forma regular, para informar durante determinado tiempo si algo de importancia sucedería. Ya que aunque podían observar muchos lugares desde aquél "espejo místico", no podían sentir de forma directa si los demonios planeaban un ataque, o si la puerta lograba abrirse, etc…

**—Ya veo… pero, Luki-sama… **—empezó a hablar Teto, con un tono sereno—.** ¿Los demonios son tan malos como dicen?**

**—…** —El semblante de Luki se ensombreció ligeramente, tornándose bastante serio—. **Decir que son malvados es un cumplido, Teto… los que he visto, claramente son peor que perversos…**

**—… Ya veo…** —Teto bajó su mirada, algo triste, pero recobrando la seriedad—. **Bueno, ya memoricé las rutas de todos los lugares a los que me guió, así que puede estar tranquilo en que los vigilaré.**

**—Muy bien** —Luki asintió, complacido—. **Aunque no sé por qué… creo que olvido alg-…**

Pero no pudo acabar su oración, ya que la detuvo abruptamente… al notar a alguien muy familiar, parada en una zona del mundo inferior (pues hasta ese momento se encontraban volando). Le indicó a Teto que se quedara allí, esperándolo y que no se moviera de allí, a lo que la pelirroja asintió (entre intrigada y preocupada). Luki velozmente descendió hasta esa zona, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al notar las imponentes puertas del infierno allí, resultándole algo pesada el aura que desprendían (pues no pasaba casi nunca por ahí).

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, ante la visión que por fin apreció… al ya estar cerca de las puertas. Estaba su hermana Luka, revoloteando ligeramente frente a las puertas y riéndose alegremente… junto a otros dos seres que, para su horror, eran de los que habitaban del otro lado de la puerta. Dos demonios y encima masculinos. Sin dudarlo más, se acercó y tomó a Luka del brazo, volteándola fuertemente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente. Kaito y Gakupo se miraron entre ellos, confundidos y luego observaron a Luki.

**—Es similar a ella…** —Susurró Gakupo, dirigiéndose a Kaito. Ambos se encontraban muy serios, pues ese de allí era nada más ni nada menos que un arcángel, además de que no parecía nada feliz y por la forma en que miraba a Luka.

**—¡Megurine Luka!** —Parecía muy molesto, y de hecho: lo estaba. Tomó la flor que Luka llevaba en su mano y la observó, luego la vio a ella.

**—¡Luki-onii-…!** —Ella trató de hablar, más fue interrumpida.

**—¿¡Me vas a decir que no es lo que parece!?** —Ahora, él parecía más dolido que molesto, o incluso… celoso.

**—¡Es que no lo es!**

**—¿¡Qué es entonces!?** —Ante ésta pregunta, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

**—¡Oye!** —Escuchó la voz de Gakupo gritarle, con tono enojado y firme, desde el otro lado de las puertas infernales… a lo que y le dirigió una mirada asesina, tanto a él como a Kaito.

**—¡¿Quién eres para hablarle así?!** —Preguntó un muy molesto Kaito, en el mismo tono que el otro demonio. La ira por ver como un sujeto le gritaba así a Luka, a **_SU_** querida Luka, la sentían ambos y provocaba que sus ojos resplandecieran sobrenaturalmente.

**—Chi-chicos…** —Susurró Luka de forma temblorosa y sorprendida, mientras Luki la jalaba del brazo con brusquedad, en lo que les respondía a los demonios de forma antipática y desafiante:.

**—¡Su hermano mayor! ¡¿Algún problema con eso, engendros del infierno?!**

**—¡L-Luki!** —La peli-rosa le miró con una mezcla entre enojo y desaprobación, ¡no podía hablarles así a sus amigos, ni insultarlos así! Más cuando su hermano le envió una mirada, que decía más que mil palabras y llena de todo, menos comprensión… esos sentimientos en Luka se desvanecieron y solo pudo bajar su mirada, temblorosa y aguantando el llanto.

**—…**

Los demonios parecían asombrados, ya que no decían palabra alguna y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. ¿¡Era real lo que sus oídos escuchaban!? ¿¡El hermano de Luka!? Aunque… eso en parte explicaba el parecido de ambos, Luka les había hablado en una ocasión de él -sin entrar en muchos detalles- pero realmente no esperaban que su hermano fuese un arcángel. Meiko suspiró, solamente pensando: _«Se los advertí»_ y mirando todo desde la cima de un risco, cercano a la puerta. Después de todo, la castaña tenía razón… no debían relacionarse con Luka, ya que aunque los demonios fuesen la contraparte de los ángeles, las sombras de sus luces, también tenían sus reglas… y aún así no les importó.

Luka empezó a forcejear levemente, quejándose no sólo del agarre brusco de su hermano… sino por no querer alejarse de sus amigos, sabía que una vez su hermano mayor se la llevara, nunca podría volver a visitarlos y eso le dolía mucho más que nada. Pero lamentablemente, la chica de cabellos cerezos no podía competir contra la fuerza masculina de Luki, por lo que no pudo más que enviarle una fugaz mirada a Kaito y Gakupo, la cual estaba tan cristalina y acuosa que les rompió el corazón (que compartían) a ambos, así como susurro una palabra y que ellos pudieron leer de sus labios como: **_«¡Lo siento!»_**. Ella extendió un brazo, tratando inútilmente de tocar aunque sea la barrera transparente de aquella puerta, pero no pudo ni tocarla.

Los demonios, casi mecánicamente y al mismo tiempo que ella, posaron unas de sus (respectivas) manos sobre aquél "cristal nublado" y sin ser capaces de atravesarlo. Querían hablar, gritar, decir algo… pero tristemente, el nudo en la gargante y la impotencia que compartían, no se los permitía… sus ojos diabólicos incluso parecieron cristalizarse, durante unos segundos… más cerraron con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de aguantarlo (no querían lucir quebrados frente a Luka), lo lograron a duras penas. Finalmente, Luki se llevó a su hermana del brazo, bajo la desilusionada mirada de los seres oscuros, quienes maldecían no poder atravesar esa barrera que los separaba de su amada ángel.

**—¡¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte si te relacionas con ellos?!** —Gritó él, cuando ya se encontraban emprendiendo vuelo lejos de la puerta, y aún sin soltarla.

Luki no dijo eso como amenaza de algo que él mismo podría efectuar, sino de algo más (ajeno a su control) que realmente podría ocurrirle a su hermana, si continuaba con esos encuentros. No quería que ella se viera afectada por eso, no quería que fuese castigada por relacionarse con los seres estaban del bando oscuro… no quería que fuese dañada. La mirada de Luka se ensombreció, ya que bajó su cabeza y sus cabellos rosados cubrieron sus ojos, dejando que algunas lágrimas pudieran escapar de estos. La impotencia y el dolor la carcomían por dentro, desde luego que sabía las consecuencias de hacer algo malo… pero, realmente, no sentía que estuviese rompiendo reglas o traicionando a los suyos, por entablar una amistad con dos demonios que NO parecían crueles y malévolos, como siempre le habían dicho.

Una vez llegaron hasta donde Teto esperaba a Luki, ésta se sorprendió por verlo volver con Luka… más la mirada furibunda que el Megurine mayor poseía, dejaba más que en claro que algo malo había pasado y era mejor no tocar ese tema, pues no estaba de humor. Pero en parte, le dejó un nudo en la garganta el notar el rastro de lágrimas que laa Megurine menor poseía… ella murió como una mujer ya madura, pero odiaba ver como otros lloraban y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, aún en su vida renacida. Así que en lo que seguía a los hermanos volando, se prometió internamente que ayudaría a Luka con lo que fuera que la carcomiera, estuviera Luki de acuerdo o no.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Y volviendo al infierno… Kaito y Gakupo seguían allí, estáticos, con sus manos y rostros recostados de la barrera invisible de aquella puerta. Sentían cierto ardor no sólo en sus ojos (por las lágrimas que luchaban por no dejar salir), sino en sus pechos… en aquél maldito y oscuro corazón que compartían, les dolía mucho más que cuando los otros demonios (sobretodo Meiko) les golpeaban. Sus miradas estaban ensombrecidas por sus cabellos y, al ya no ver ni rastro de su querida peli-rosa al otro lado de la puerta, solo centraron las vistas en el pobre y abandonado girasol que yacía en el suelo… tenía algunos de sus pétalos desprendidos y hechos pedazos, justo en ese estado sentían que estaba su corazón: destrozado y vuelto pedazos.

Se dieron la vuelta, resignados y recostaron ahora sus espaldas de la pared, dejándose caer hasta acabar sentados en el suelo rocoso y polvoriento. Sus miradas seguían ensombrecidas y dieron un respingo, llevándose una mano cada uno a su respectivo rostro… se acariciaron sus mejillas y luego tendieron la mano frente a sus rostros. Notaron que en ellas yacían unas gotas rojas, cristalinas y brillantes… no tardaron en reconocerlas como un par de lágrimas de sangre, ya que los demonios podían llorar lágrimas de tal color escarlata. Aunque eso les dejaba en claro lo mucho que sufrían en ese momento, y sobretodo… lo que sufrirían a partir de ahora. Ya nunca su amada Luka los visitaría, ni los haría reír con sus historias, ni les enseñaría más flores, ni les alegraría sus días con su compañía, ni los deslumbraría con su sonrisa… nunca más.

—**Gakupo…** —lo llamó Kaito, recostando débilmente su cabeza de un hombre del mayor, preguntándole con melancolía—. **Quizás sea tonto que lo pregunte, pero... ¿A ti... también te duele…?**

**—… Sí…** —respondió él, llevando una mano a la cabeza azulada de su "mellizo" y acariciándolo débilmente—. **Lamento decírtelo, Kaito… pero ya no quiero ni soñar… **—Gakupo bajó su mirada, suspirando melancólico—.** Sin Luka… ya no vale la pena…**

**—Luka…**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Meiko ladeó negativamente con su cabeza, enviándoles una mirada de reprimenda a sus subordinados… aunque, por más que lo negara… también sentía lástima por ellos, no de forma mala, sino real. Por más mala que fuera (o quisiera aparentar ser) con ellos, en realidad… sabía que había algo especial en esos dos demonios. Ninguno de los otros demonios de cargo mayor había querido encargarse de ellos, de entrenarlos y "cuidarlos" desde su llegada al infierno… Meiko accedió a hacerse cargo de ellos, por una razón que ni ella misma podía entender y prefería no saberlo, pues aún si les había agarrado "cariño rompe-huesos"… no lo iba a demostrar, para no parecer débil o de corazón blando y para no perder su autoridad. La razón de que los golpeara con regularidad, no era por placer (como ella se excusaba), sino para tratar de hacerles entender que el infierno era lo mismo que su nombre indicaba, quería que aprendieran a ser fuertes y a defenderse, ella había sido la que les dio sus armas a ellos... aunque por más masoquista que sonara, le decepcionaba que ellos no se atrevieran a alzar ni una mano en su contra.

Ya que eran muy sumisos... no, eran muy pacifistas y demasiado amables para herir a otros... eran demonios distintos. Justo por eso, ni el mismo "demonio de la envidia" (en cuyos dominios fue donde "nacieron" Kaito y Gakupo, razón por la cual el de pelo-azul obtuvo -ilegítimamente- su "apellido", ta solo porque a diferencia de Gakupo, compartía cierto parecido con ese demonio) había querido entrenarlos, fueron despreciados desde que llegaron allí y de no ser por Meiko, seguramente habrían sido asesinados allí mismo. Fue gracias a la excusa del momento que ella usó, la de que hacían falta vigilantes en las puertas de los infiernos, la que permitió que vivieran y estuvieran bajo su cuidado. Así que cualquiera que viera como ella los agredía constantemente, pensaría que los odiaba y que de mala gana los cuidaba... pero dándole vuelta a la página o a la moneda, se tenían las intenciones reales de Meiko. Nunca se debía juzgar a un libro por su portada, como siempre decían.

—**… Idiotas, por esto no quería que se encariñaran con ella…** —decía ella, en un susurro para sí misma, con una expresión de tristeza adornando su rostro y añadiendo—. **Ya lo dije… si sufrían por alguien: mejor sería que por mí y no por nadie más… no quería que alguien más los lastimara…**

**—Vaya que eres cruel con ellos, contenedor del orgullo… Meiko Sakine~** —al escuchar una voz algo aguda, pero suficientemente masculina, hablarle a sus espaldas… la Sakine (aguantando el demostrar su sobresalto) se giró y bufó.

Apreció que allí, sentado en una roca algo alejada del borde del risco, estaba otro demonio y de rango tan alto como el suyo. Siendo honestos, era bastante similar a Kaito Shion, sólo que con un aspecto más maduro y tenebroso. Tenía los cabellos cortos y de color morado oscuro, casi que se confundían con el negro… al igual que el único ojo que se le apreciaba, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por vendas… así como su pecho descubierto, algunas partes de sus brazos y de sus piernas. Llevaba puesto solo un pantalón rasgado y oscuro, ya que su pecho no era cubierto por el abrigo oscuro (que colgaba y caía con gracia sobre su espalda), también tenían algunas manchas de sangre. En sus manos se apreciaban garras negras y filosas.

Junto a otros 5 demonios, conformaban a los "Reyes y Reinas del Infierno", los cuales a su vez representaban a cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales, contra los que sometían día a día a los humanos. Aunque eran demonios muy poderosos, sólo podían salir por la puerta con ciertos requisitos, aunque el salir ya era suficiente privilegio.

—**Bah, eres tú… ¿Qué quieres ahora, contenedor de la envidia… Taito Shion?****_*(1)_** —Preguntó ella, con notable fastidio en su tono y mirada**—**. **Y no deberías decirme cruel, ya que no fui yo la que los abandonó a su suerte e intentó matarlos apenas "nacieron"... a diferencia de ti...**

Taito soltó una leve carcajada gutural, con esa voz algo aguda y que tantos otros seres escucharon, sintiendo que se les heló la sangre… justo antes de morir asesinados por él y que algunas gotas de su sangre mancharan las ropas de aquel demonio tan poderoso. Tal parecía que Meiko era una de esas pocas mujeres-demonio "sentimentales" o que sentían algo parecido a la compasión, eso le resultaba ridículo a varios demonios... aunque a Taito, le parecía curioso. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y bajó de un salto, posicionándose al lado de la Sakine, para luego responderle:

—**Nada, nada realmente~** —Meiko volvió a bufar y con fastidio le preguntó que si no quería nada, pues qué hacía allí entonces. A lo que el Shion la miró por unos segundos, con una sonrisa extraña y luego miró al par de deprimidos "subordinados" de ella, para decirle—. **Pues… tan sólo me aseguraba de que aquellos "principiantes" a tu cuidado, no hicieran nada que rompiera nuestras reglas… querida Meiko~**

La Sakine frunció más su ceño, cruzándose de brazos y apretando ligeramente sus afilados dientes, enviándole una mirada feroz al demonio del parche—. **¿¡Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso!?**

Taito no se inmutó por la expresión de ella, ni por sus ojos sangrientos brillando con furia, de hecho… sonrió con burla y de un veloz movimiento que Meiko ni pudo predecir: la acorraló violentamente contra una de las paredes de aquél acantilado, provocando que algunas de las piedritas de ésta se cayeran. La demonia del orgullo se mordió los labios, reprimiendo un quejido de dolor. Sentía como Taito le aprisionaba sus muñecas firmemente, a cada lado de su cabeza y en forma de Y, por más fuerte que fuera ella… la fuerza masculina del demonio de la envidia la superaba.

**—Lo que quiero decir con eso…** —empezó a hablarle él, con un tono misterioso y sombrío, teniendo su rostro frente al de Meiko. Pero luego acercó sus labios a uno de sus oídos, susurrándole—. **Es que si me entero de que rompieron otra regla, como relacionarse con esa ángel amiga suya… y de la que tenías conocimiento, sin avisarnos a los otros demonios capitales…** —La Sakine abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón y ya entendiendo a qué iba el asunto—. **Me temo que deberé tomar cartas en el asunto… entiendes lo que eso significa, ¿o no~?**

Para culminar esas palabras, el peli-morado pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la castaña, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y que un ligero rubor inundara su rostro. Meiko se maldecía internamente (no solo por dejarse mostrar tan "débil", sino) por no haberse asegurado de evitar que otros de los demonios de cargo mayor (sobretodo Taito Shion) se cercioraran de esa "amistad prohibidia" que sus subordinados mantenían con aquella ángel. Pero más que nada, maldecía a ese demonio que la sometía y torturaba psicológicamente con dañarlos. Era inútil tratar de aparentar lo contrario, Taito podía notar que apreciaba a Kaito y Gakupo… cosa que aprovecharía para su beneficio y seguramente para chantajearla.

—**Escúchame… y escúchame bien, Taito Shion…** —empezó a hablar ella, logrando controlar la vergüenza que le provocaban las acciones de él, logrando ganar su atención—. **Ten por seguro que si le tocas un sólo cabello a alguno de ellos, te devolveré las heridas que les causes multiplicadas por 10… si te atreves a lastimarlos de cualquier forma, te descuartizaré y haré sufrir tanto que desearás no tener tu inmortalidad… sufrirás hasta tal punto que envidiarías a los muertos… ¿¡Quedó claro!?**

Taito al inició no respondió ni perdió su expresión fría, de seriedad y frialdad… hasta que poco después, una sonrisa ladina y realmente oscura apareció en su rostro. Era tan malvada y sádica, que incluso el mismo "Lucifer" hubiera temblado de terror al verla… Meiko sentía mucho miedo, pero no se lo demostró a él, no iba a darle ese gusto, nunca. Él acercó su rostro y su cuerpo más a los de ella, hasta que su nariz rozó la de Meiko y algunos de sus cabellos morados rozaron su rostro.

**—Te aseguro que la que sufrirá serás tú y solo tú… ya que una vez obtenga una razón para matarlos…** —él apretó su agarre en sus muñecas, incluso clavando sus garras en la piel de Meiko y sacándole un leve jadeo de dolor, se relamió sus labios y los acercó hasta los de Meiko, al punto de rozarlos y que sus respiraciones chocaban, pero sin besarla todavía… cuando acabó su oración, diciendo—. **La que seguirá serás tú y todo por tu traición… bella Meiko~**

**—¡Aléjate, maldito bastardo!** —Rugió llena de furia la peli-castaña, logrando reunir suficiente fuerza para liberar una de sus muñecas del agarre de Taito.

Con esa misma mano, logró arañar levemente una de las mejillas del otro, aunque no pudo más que dejar una marca suave, pues éste la soltó y se apartó antes de que las garras hicieran completo contacto con su rostro. Más Taito no poseía expresión alguna de dolor (al que ya estaba acostumbrado, por ser tanto sádico como masoquista) sino una sonrisa burlona, se alejó de un salto y desapareció de allí, entre una nube de humo que desprendían algunas grietas del suelo de ese acantilado, todo por el fuego entre las rocas de ese mundo.

Meiko lo maldijo por lo bajo, acariciándose sus muñecas y viendo como las marcas moradas (cortesía del agarre y garras del desaparecido demonio) en éstas se curaban al acto. Ser demonio tenía sus ventajas, como la regeneración casi inmediata de cualquier herida. La Sakine se asomó nuevamente y observó, con sincero dolor a Kaito y Gakupo allí, sentados y deprimidos junto a las puertas infernales, su mirada se ensombreció gracias a algunos de sus mechones castaños. Pero sólo pudo susurrar las palabras:**_ «Lo lamento… pero esto es lo mejor para todos, tanto para ustedes como para ella…»_**, refiriéndose a la aparente separación de sus subordinados y aquella ángel, para luego marcharse de aquél lugar.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_****__**~.**_CONTINUARÁ_**~.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Aja, aquí no pasamos por alto a los conocidos "Demonios capitales", aunque a diferencia de los narrados en la "Saga de los pecados capitales" (creada por el genio de Mothy/Akuno-P), aquí no tendrían los nombres comunes (Asmodeus, Belphegor, etc…), ya que esos serían solo como "Apodos de sus cargos", y también serán distintos a los de la misma saga. Aquí, Meiko será la Demonia que representa el Orgullo y Taito será el de la Envidia, así como otros Vocaloid's (oficiales o fandoms) representarán los demás pecados~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Esperamos les haya gustado... aja, otra vez :3_**

**_Porfas dejen sus reviews, favoriteen o dénle a Follow si quieren más y digan que les pareció... de nuevo (?) :D_**

**_Bye bye (again)~_**


End file.
